


El sabor más dulce de todos.

by Kazmodeus



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Romance, Some OOC
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazmodeus/pseuds/Kazmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comienza a preguntarse que hace trabajando en una cafetería cuando un día, de la nada, obtiene su respuesta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sabor más dulce de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! He aquí un pequeño trabajo que no pude sacarme de la cabeza, tengo en mente hacer un capítulo más aún, pero sigo meditando si hacerlo aún más largo o no, ¿ustedes que opinan? Comentarios y críticas constructivas son bienvenidos siempre ;)

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro; la cálida brisa de verano se extiende por todos lados, el olor a café inunda mi nariz, las personas que van y vienen constantemente pero siempre, a las 5 pm, todos los días, es cuando comienzo a necesitar un poco más de aire para respirar…

Trabajo en esta cafetería desde hace un par de años, nada glamoroso en realidad. En un principio pensé que sólo sería temporal, necesitaba dinero y el dueño me contrató después de una no muy minuciosa entrevista, un par de preguntas y una sonrisa campante.

Muchas veces me pregunto qué es lo que me mantiene en este lugar, en este trabajo, en esta rutina. Por fin terminé mi ingeniería, podría conseguir un trabajo diez veces mejor pagado… pero no lo hago. Tal vez sea el café, siempre he sido amante del mismo, sólo dios sabrá cuantas veces he despertado después de una noche difícil rogando por una taza de café y un pan tostado.

Ahora que lo pienso es gracioso, así fue como llegué aquí en primer lugar: había asistido a una fiesta de mi antigua fraternidad, me habían pedido ayuda para colocar la iluminación y el sonido requerido para aquella noche, el equipo de americano de la escuela se había hecho con el campeonato estatal y habría que festejar como locos. Realmente nunca he sido entusiasta de las fiestas, pero esta era especial, habría comida para alimentar a una manada de lobos y alcohol para prenderle fuego a la mitad del campus.

Me llamo Anthony E. Stark, Tony para los amigos, que realmente no son muchos, aunque eso sea algo triste lo reconozco.

Volviendo al tema, la fiesta había sido salvaje, ya era de mañana y yo iba de regreso a mi apartamento cargando con una resaca tremenda, el poco sol que llegaba a pasar a través de mis gafas hasta mis ojos se sentía como agujas que penetraban la piel desnuda, el ruido de los automóviles sacudía mi cabeza como si les estuvieran pagando por ello.

Justamente cuando empecé a decaer fue que mis pies me llevaron a una puerta, levanté mi mirada y leí “Café Etoile”. ¡Aleluya! Me dije a mi mismo, café ¡por fin! Como pude abrí la puerta, el sonido tintineante de la campana sobre la puerta anunció mi llegada y me provocó un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.

En fin, historia larga hecha corta: el café era delicioso, el lugar me encantó, regresé en varias ocasiones hasta que vi un letrero que rezaba “Se solicita empleado”, estaba corto de efectivo por esas fechas así que le pedí trabajo al dueño, que no dudó en aceptar al ser yo uno de sus clientes asiduos (eso y el hecho de que podía hacer reparaciones absolutamente gratis).

Heme aquí algunos años después con mi misma inmaculada concepción del mundo: todo está hecho en una gama de grises, algunas veces demasiado blanco, algunas otras absurdamente negro.

Si pudiera decir otra de las razones por las cuales sigo aquí creo que sería por el hecho de que es muy fácil trabajar aquí; puedo cotillear de vez en cuando con los clientes, conozco diferentes tipos de personas, consigo todo el café que quiero e incluso he aprendido cosas tan mundanas como preparar pasteles o diferenciar el sabor de los granos de café con diferentes tuestes.

Sin embargo mi mundo dio un vuelco de 360° hace poco más de una semana, era un día normal, o al menos eso creí, no cabe duda que el mundo tiene maneras muy poco comunes de darte una bofetada con guante blanco y salirse con la suya. Había empezado mi turno, era un día lluvioso y estaba solo en la cafetería, no había clientes, era una tarde particularmente lenta pero acogedora, el olor a tierra mojada me erizaba el cuello, el ruido del agua golpeando por todas las ventanas y en los charcos parecía arrullar a quien prestara suficiente atención como para notar esas cosas.

Estaba detrás del mostrador descansando, entrecerrando mis ojos, debí percatarme de que esa era la calma antes de la tormenta pero no lo hice y no hay nada que me alegre más en la vida.

Abrí los ojos gracias al aviso de Cloche (Cloche es la pequeña campana que vive sobre la puerta de entrada, al dueño le gusta ponerle nombre a las cosas, y pese a que en un principio me negaba a aceptar tales comportamientos terminé por asimilar la idea, no hago las reglas de este lugar sólo las sigo, supongo).

Mi garganta se secó un poco, definitivamente estaba soñando, me quité las gafas y me tallé los ojos un tanto entusiasta para asegurarme de que no estaba dormido. No lo estaba. Entrando por la puerta al tiempo que iba cerrando su paraguas, vestido con una gabardina de piel, camisa a cuadros, pantalón de mezclilla azul rey y unas botas, se encontraba el sujeto más atractivo que jamás hubiera imaginado que existiera. Quedé atónito ante tal imagen, se detuvo un momento para colocar su sombrilla en el paragüero, de su mano derecha colgaba un portafolio enorme, de esos que usan los artistas para transportar sus lienzos y pinturas, finalmente con un ligero movimiento colocó el portafolio bajo su brazo izquierdo mientras se acercaba al mostrador donde yo estaba mirándolo como un idiota.

No le tomó más de dos minutos pedir un café y una rebanada de pastel red velvet con cubierta de merengue y cerezas que personalmente había hecho el día anterior, tuve que usar la mayor parte de mi concentración para no mostrarme hipnotizado por su rostro y las facciones tan masculinas que podía apreciar: un mentón cuadrado, el fantasma de una barba que se asomaba después de un par de días sin afeitarse, una nariz ancha que hacía juego con una frente amplia y juvenil, y unos ojos, dios, unos ojos tan azules que casi podía sentirme caer en caída libre. Su cabello era rubio, no lo suficiente para parecer falso pero tampoco tan sombrío como para ignorarlo.

Me preguntó amablemente si podía sentarse cerca del ventanal central de la cafetería.

─Por supuesto ─contesté y le informé que en un momento le llevaría su orden así que después de haber pagado procedió a sentarse en su lugar a contemplar la lluvia caer sobre la ciudad.

Digo “su lugar” porque desde ese día hace una semana viene todos los días y se sienta exactamente en el mismo lugar, sin falta a las 5 pm Cloche me avisa de su llegada y alrededor de media hora después, ella misma me avisa de su partida.

Los recuerdos de ese primer día están grabados en mi memoria, después de llevarle su pedido sacó algunas cosas de su portafolio y comenzó a dibujar lo que veía a través de la ventana…

No pude contemplarlo tanto como me gustaría ya que para mi suerte llegó un puñado de estudiantes que se escondían de la lluvia en su camino al campus, estuve tan ocupado que maldije ser el único en la cafetería ese día. Cuando menos me di cuenta él ya se había retirado y en su mesa sólo quedaba la rebanada de pastel que había pedido junto a una taza de café vacía, de su pastel quedaba todo excepto las cerezas que iban encima.

Así empezó una pequeña “rutina” de la cuál no estoy del todo seguro estar conforme; entra por la puerta, así llueva, esté soleado o nublado, haga o no frío, me acerco a él para tomar su orden y siempre es la misma, un café acompañado de una rebanada del pastel en turno, sin embargo lo que me molesta es que siempre, siempre, después de marcharse deja sobre la mesa la rebanada de pastel, no importa de que sea, habiendo comido solamente los toppings.

¿La razón del por qué me molesta? Bien, YO soy el encargado de hacer los pasteles, me parto la espalda un buen rato para hacerlos lo mejor posible para que ese sujeto llegue, pida una rebanada y después la abandone para que sea tirada a la basura. Como pueden notar existe un conflicto de intereses en mí, de verdad me gustaría poder decirle algo, les juro que he practicado enfrente del espejo decenas de veces el perfecto argumento para saber por qué no se come mis pasteles.

Pero cuando llego con él me topo con esos ojos, con esa mirada tan calmada, tan reservada, de verdad no entiendo que quiere de mí cuando me mira de esa manera así que simplemente me encojo de hombros y le pregunto si pedirá lo mismo de siempre, el asiente con la cabeza mientras regresa la mirada a sus bosquejos, me siento tan pequeño… y no lo digo simplemente por la altura, estoy casi seguro que él me gana por unos solidos 10 centímetros, no se diga cuando usa sus botas, siento que si él así lo quisiera podría meterme en su bolsillo y escapar conmigo, aunque claro, esa es sólo una de mis fantasías.

No fue sino hasta el final de la tercera semana cuando lo decidí, hoy será el día, el día en que le diré todo lo que pienso de él y su pretenciosa forma de despreciar mis pasteles.  
Son las 4:30 pm, mi estómago comienza a encogerse y las manos comienzan a sudarme un poco, cada que escucho a Cloche giro mi cabeza buscando ese rostro tan apuesto aunque se bien que aún no es hora, simplemente debo esperar un poco más.

Son las 5 en punto y él no llega, pasan cinco minutos que se vuelven diez y él sigue sin aparecer… supongo que no era mi día de ser valiente… 

Mi estómago en vez de hacerse más pequeño comienza a gruñir, como si estuviera molesto, siento como si empezara a ponerme de mal humor, el ruido me estresa y quisiera tirar mi delantal e irme a casa. ¿Es porque no he tomado suficiente café? ¿Es porque quería decirle tantas cosas y al no poder hacerlo mi cabeza me está cobrando la factura? ¿O acaso sólo es porque no he logrado verlo un día? Dios que infantil, en serio espero que sean las dos primeras, la última me dejaría completamente en ridículo, ya no soy un niño, contrario a lo que muchas veces demuestro.

Es entonces cuando Cloche hace un pequeño estruendo, no presto atención ya que estoy muy absorto en mis pensamientos.

─Anthony, atiende la mesa ocho por favor─ me dice el dueño, más forzado que de ganas presto atención a la mesa y ahí se encuentra él, tan perfecto como siempre, con su expresión pacífica y esos ojos de cachorro que deberían ser ilegales en un sujeto de su complexión.

La sangre se me sube a la cabeza y me acerco con prisa a la mesa, pongo ambas manos sobre la mesa y de una manera muy poco mía comienzo a parlotear:

─Se que quieres un café y una rebanada de pastel, pero exijo saber por qué nunca la comes. Yo hago los pasteles a diario y todos siempre los elogian, trabajo muy duro, llego en la mañana a prepararlos y siempre busco nuevas recetas, quiero saber porque mis esfuerzos no parecen ser suficientes para ti.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta mi rostro es del color de las fresas que decoran muchos de mis pasteles ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿De verdad le dije todo eso? Es un cliente, pero más importante, es un cliente en el cuál estoy particularmente interesado.

Hay un silencio en medio de los dos, yo no sé que hacer, las piernas no me responden ni siquiera para correr de ahí con el rabo entre las patas, él sólo fija su mirada en la mía, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y coloca sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

─En realidad no me gustan las cosas dulces ─responde.

─¿Entonces por qué siempre pides una rebanada de pastel?

─Sólo quería una excusa para poderte ver todos los días ─eso es todo, estoy muerto, estoy seguro que mi cara tenía el color de Marte a los dos segundos de haber escuchado su respuesta. Tierra trágame por favor.

─¿Así que tú eres el que hace el pastel? ─me cuestiona sin dudarlo siquiera.

─Sí ─es lo único que puedo responder mientras aún le sostengo la mirada.

─Tráeme lo de siempre entonces.

─Sí, lamento todo esto.

─No hay problema.

Junto la poca dignidad que me quedaba y agacho la mirada para dirigirme al mostrador y ocultarme como un conejo en temporada de caza, incluso le pido a uno de mis compañeros que lleve su orden, la vergüenza no me permitirá verlo a la cara.

Después de treinta minutos su lugar está vacío como de costumbre, aunque esta vez hay algo diferente sin lugar a dudas, sobre la mesa, junto a una taza vacía de café, se encuentra un plato pastelero con apenas algunas migajas y debajo de éste una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada, la tomo con mucho cuidado y la desdoblo. Era un bosquejo de aquel primer día, había hecho un dibujo de mí mientras atendía al grupo de estudiantes, dirijo mi mirada al pie de la hoja:

Un regalo, Atte. Steven Grant Rogers

Pongo una mano sobre mi rostro ruborizado mientras que con la otra sujeto el papel contra mi pecho…

**Author's Note:**

> Honor a quien honor merece, tome este headcannon prestado de aquí (Advertencia: Arte Bubbleline NO explícito (ship de la Dulce Princesa y Marceline de Adventure Time, si no les gusta no abran el link): 
> 
> http://iwannakissallama.tumblr.com/post/86268131930/i-really-need-to-draw-a-bubbleline-au-where-pb


End file.
